<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i still get those stupid butterflies by timeforginasopinion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786490">i still get those stupid butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforginasopinion/pseuds/timeforginasopinion'>timeforginasopinion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Bromance, Charles Boyle Ships It, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Amy Santiago, Pining Jake Peralta, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforginasopinion/pseuds/timeforginasopinion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a look into jake and amy separately getting ready for their first date because we never really got to see them preparing or much of the date for that matter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Boyle &amp; Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i still get those stupid butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Charles adjusted Jake’s scruffy collar, he was almost bursting from the seams with excitement. He knew this day would come, and he couldn’t help but feel proud of his babies. Jake playfully pushed Boyle’s hand away with a slight smile. No one was more excited than him, not even Charles. Amy Santiago, the girl of his dreams, the girl he had been pining over for years, liked him. Not only that, but she had agreed to go on a date with him. While Jake was slightly peeved at Amy’s ‘no sex right away’ rule, he knew that if he proved himself worthy, they would be intimate eventually. Jake didn’t care how long it took, he just wanted to be with her.<br/>-<br/>Across the city, Amy delicately slipped on her beautiful red dress. She knew Charles would be over at Jake’s place, most likely against Jake’s will, helping him get ready. She wished she had a close girlfriend who could assist her in preparing for the date. Rosa and Gina would be no help, they would just spend the entire night flirting on Amy’s couch, instead of actually helping her. Their chemistry was so clear to everyone but them. Amy did have to admit to herself, they would make quite the cute couple. Amy pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and began to think about what was going to happen in just over an hour. Jake Peralta, the man of her dreams, the man who had always stuck by her side, liked her. Not only that, but he had agreed to go on a date with her. As reality truly set in, Amy’s face lit up with elation. Shaking, the detective carefully applied her lipstick, and prepared to head out.<br/>-<br/>Charles’ finger steadily pushed GROUND on the elevator buttons. As he and Jake stepped into the metal box, he turned to Jake to interrupt their friendly banter with a question he thought to be appropriate. “So, where will I sit? Maybe behind you, or-” Mid-sentence, he was cut off by a confused Jake. “Charles, what?” he questioned. “You’re not coming on the date!” Jake answered after seeing the perplexed look on Charles’ face. From Jake’s serious tone, Charles could tell he had deeply misread the situation, and dropped it. DING! The elevator doors opened and the two men stepped out. They walked past the doorman, and out into the fresh Brooklyn air. Jake waved his hand in the air, signalling for a taxi to pull over. When a yellow cab quickly pulled up to the curb, Charles’ eyes filled with tears. “Charles, don’t do this to yourself.” Jake rolled his eyes. “I – I’m not crying, I swear. I know it’s just a date, which for some weird reason, I’m not allowed to come to, by the way. But I just know you guys will get married. Oh! Make sure you get married on a farm please, a lot of my best man jokes revolve around that.” Dumbfounded, Jake retorted, “Wow, I’ve never seen you go Full Boyle for another couple before!” As Charles puzzled over the meaning behind what his friend had just said, Jake ducked into the cab, directed the driver to Bouche Mangé, and off they went.<br/>-<br/>Riddled with nerves, Amy stepped into the elevator of her building. Despite only living on the 5th floor, the ride felt like an eternity. Amy stepped out onto the cold concrete outside her building, and immediately felt the bite in the air. Despite her long sleeved dress, she regretted not taking a jumper. She debated the idea of rushing back up to her apartment to grab one, but the set time for the date was almost thirty minutes away. Amy believed if you’re not twenty minutes early, then you’re late, and she lived by that. Amy hailed for a taxi, and was promptly met with one. She jumped into the backseat of the bright yellow cab, and was suddenly overcome with nerves. Amy began to spiral about all the outlandish ways the night could go wrong. Her breathing suddenly intensified, and she could feel her palms begin to sweat. A booming, yet somewhat soothing voice came from in front of her: “Miss, are you OK?” Amy jumped at the disturbance, but soon realised the voice was coming from her chauffeur. Making eye contact with him through the rear-view mirror, she responded, “Oh, yes, I’m fine, sorry,” knowing full well, she was not fine. However the driver seemed content with this response, and focused his attention back to driving. The nervous detective pounded her foot on the floor of the cab, while simultaneously chewing on a pen she had pulled out of her purse. She fought the urge to light up a cigarette, because despite her previously made set of rules, Amy had a feeling she would be spending the night with her partner. Once they reached the destination, Amy paid her driver, thanked him, and rushed inside.<br/>-<br/>While waiting for her date, Amy found herself drawn to a corner booth. Despite her mini freak-out just moments ago, Amy felt at peace. She quietly worked on a mini crossword while she waited, for she knew Jake’s chronic tardiness would most likely cause the date to start later than planned.<br/>-<br/>Jake rushed out of the cab, after a trip that felt like an eternity, and rushed to the doorway of the restaurant. His eyes scanned the room for his date, knowing she would be there early. The detective knew he had a problem with being late, but for once he made a conscious effort to be early. Amy was his exception. Finally, their eyes locked from across he room, seemingly simultaneously. They both took a few deep breaths to calm their nerves, before taking a few steps towards each other. Once they were face to face, the two detectives took each other in before speaking. Jake couldn’t help but notice Santiago’s beautiful lipstick. The same shade she wears every time she goes on a date with a man she really likes. Amy couldn’t help but notice Peralta’s signature goofy grin. While analysing each other, Amy quickly tucked her hair behind both her ears at the same time. Jake noticed this, and his smile only grew. After what felt like hours to them, they spoke.<br/>-<br/>“Hi”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've never written a fanfic before so please be nice! this is just random fluff because i've always wanted to know how they individually prepared so i decided to write it myself :)<br/>if you want to, follow @andy.samberg.daily (me) on instagram for pictures of andy ahah<br/>also i dedicate this to may @sunflxwerdaisies because she told me how to spell the name of the restaurant and she gave me title ideas! go follow my favourite brit!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>